Geb (The Island Of)
(under construction - eta 1pm mst 6/8/17) Geb (The Island Of) First Page Mentioned (By Reference): ch. “In The Beginning” – pg. 2; (By Name): ch. “In The Beginning” – pg. 30 The Island of Geb is a fantastic island full of a magical population, a population saved by the Gigans who ruled the planet. With so many oddities, the people of Geb have never felt a lack of curiosity. Surrounded by the ocean, Geb's natural climate sports a moderately temperate zone, mixed with some tropical and humid days. However, the magically dictated climate offers a wide variety of experiences, depending on the time of day and location. Geb's population of 2,960,846 (including all states and areas) primarily consists of descendants of those the Gigans rescued during their exodus from Earth. Although a few centenarians exist, through the longevity of magic, hundreds of thousands of the original immigrants have since passed away. This population, unlike the Gigans who ruled the planet, is capable of controlling the very building blocks of existence, in a way that can only be described as the use of magic. With so many cultures of the world coming together so quickly, it shouldn't be surprising that this chaos resulted in the formation of 5 standard states, and a rather large, undeclared and unrecognized, pseudo-state with a buffer zone. Only three of the standard states are mainland, one is sub-oceanic, another is a literal city in the clouds. There is also a large national park dubbed “'The Gods' Garden'”, due to the Gigan buildings (semi ruins) and artifacts discovered in the area. The Landmass The entirety of the Geb mainland, as a two-dimensional area representation (not taking into account any three dimensional structure), consists of approximately 5,111 sq mi 5,014 sq ft. This value changes, depending on weather, terraforming, etc..., but was accurate as of the 98 P.G.E. Bureau of Land Management Census. The land is divided into the surrounding beach and cliff ring (which comes and goes depending on the year and storm levels), the Wildlands ring, which is then separated from most of the interior by a misshapen Borderlands ring. The interior mainland states (Artemita, Floriantis and Sial) are divided into three sections that meet just northeast of the island center as the District of Vesta, with a fourth section being the National Park – The Gods' Garden, in the southwest. Landmass Square Miles Square Feet Cliff and Beach Territory 81 sq mi 2,585 sq ft Wildlands 2,164 sq mi 1,760 sq ft Borderlands 423 sq mi 4,861 sq ft Mainland States (Artemita, Floriantis & Sial) 1,371 sq mi 776 sq ft The Gods' Garden National Park 1,065 sq mi 312 sq ft. District of Vesta 6 sq mi – Approximate total as of 98P.G.E. 5,111 sq mi 5,014 sq ft New Megara (including Yonaguni) and Aroonn calculations are pending, as there remains some debate on how to factor in their three dimensional space utilization, as well as whether or not to include private or unofficially annexed locations. Since neither state is part of the mainland of the island, and this survey study was conducted for purposes of land management and regulation, the delay in their calculations is not seen as a serious issue. The Populace The people of Geb are diverse, as they are descendants of those gathered and chosen by the Gigans, in an attempt by the Gigans to preserve their lives. No one is exactly sure the method used by the Gigans to choose those they rescued, as the gathering of the first four hundred thousand was erratic and rushed. Those who knew gave differing accounts, suggesting that the Gigans weren't in agreement with themselves; but, what is certain, is the Gigans shared the goal of rescuing the people who were forced to stay behind. This boiling pot of genetics and experiences directly lent itself to both the chaos and diversity of the five states (as laid out by the Gigans), and the formation of the dis-incorporated Wildlands (as was formed by those who refused to abide by the laws of the federal lawmakers). As magic was central to their economic and sociological survival, the five states gravitated toward specializations in certain aspects of environmental study: New Megara centralized most of its education with the magical study of liquids; Aroonn centralized most of its education with magical study of gases; Sial centralized itself with the magical study of earthen solids; Artemita centralized itself with the magical study of fauna and biology; and Floriantis centralized its magical study with flora and other plant life. Being that the Wildlands don't have much of a centralized government, resulting in a variety of nomads, villages and some cities, there is no set study of magical arts. Still, this isn't to say that there are specialists who only attend or live in X university of Y state. While the opportunities for earthen based magical study are stronger in Sial than most other states, educational variety exists in all the states. Nor does this mean that the Wildlands is bereft of magical educational outlets. In fact, in some cases, the Wildlands are preferred for educational annexes from schools found in all five states. A prime example of this are medical professionals. Many medical doctors seeking a wide educational study of medicines will spend upwards of 2 post graduate years with medical treatments and education found exclusively in New Megara and the Wildlands (this exclusivity being more a product of environment and opportunity, than a lack of knowledge found in the other states). Unfortunately, as opportunity and environment have dictated the molding of the current state boundaries, so has it also affected the political atmosphere, and upheaval, of the population at large. Sial's expansion (primarily the result of a crystal and soil economy), the creation of the national park, and the economizing of space, has resulted in oblong boundaries. The last 20 years, especially, have resulted in growing political divisions on the legislative floors of the District of Vesta, while New Megara and Aroonn have grown to distance themselves more and more from the politics of the mainland. It should be noted, however, that New Megara and Aroonn are not becoming isolationists, unlike Sial, as they welcome the travel and interaction of the mainland populace. The biology of New Megarans and Aroonns are the dominant obstacles to this travel, despite medical and magical advances to alleviate the travel between their states and the mainland. Aroonn Population 407,118 Imports Fish from New Megara Training and Education from all areas Crystals from Artemita and Sial Plants and Food from Floriantis Animals and Meat from Artemita and the Wildlands Mechanical, Fashion and Day to Day Products from all areas Domestic Products and Exports Aeroponic produced food Mechanical, Fashion and Day to Day Products Training and Education The population of Aroonn typically specializes in gas and air based magics. This is due to the survivability requirements, and opportunities available, for those living in a city in the clouds. These forms of specializations have taken flight to such heights as to provide a form of biological artistry matched by no other state. While the New Megaran mer-person body sculpting is more the result of necessity, the Aroonn body sculpting takes its emphasis from the imagination. Wings, lots of them, dot the population landscape, with styles dictated as much by personal preferences as by Aroonn's fashionista dominated catwalks. Butterfly wings? They're there. Fairy Wings? All types present. Pseudo-Air Wings? They got those, too. Angel wings? Who wouldn't have a pair? For those who don't want wings, or even the ethereal pseudo-wings, they likely study in Avianator and Aviator schools, in order to pilot giant birds, or vehicles (ranging from kites to flying machines). As confident, and artistic, as the population of Aroonn may be, none forget the danger of their position. Magically empowered parachutes are common place, and find themselves into all forms of clothing. They have to, it's the law. While Aroonn specializes in aeroponics, they are a strong importer of fish from the state of New Megara, relaxing their total required average area of farming down to 1/8th of an acre per resident. Their success at food production/importation, and land management, has lent itself well to larger living accommodations for Aroonn residents. While the increase of immigrants to Aroonn, in recent years, doesn't compare with those moving to New Megara, Aroonn has still felt the influx of families who desire a bit more freedom from the growing congestion of the mainland states. This has spurned on national scale discussions about breaking Aroonn into two states, along with New Megara, in the coming generations. Artemita Population 390,083 Imports Fish from New Megara Training and Education from all areas Animals and Meat from the Wildlands Plants and Food from Floriantis Mechanical, Fashion and Day to Day Products from all areas Domestic Products and Exports Animals and Meat Cyrstals Mechanical, Fashion and Day to Day Products Training and Education Artemita is a very wooded suburban/rural state, with emphasis on nature friendly based laws and living. This doesn't mean that the people of Artemita live in a playland of friendly animals. Animals will always be animals, and the wild isn't a friendly place. However, compared to the Wildlands, Artemita is a more subdued nature friendly living experience. Contrary to popular belief, especially those shared by a good portion of Sial, Artemitans are very careful, almost obsessively so, with how they live their lives (especially around any of the enlarged animals). While some could be called free spirits, and in some aspects are, they rarely take their situations for granted. Method, practice and knowledge are how the people of Artemita live their lives, while simultaneously appearing to be at ease, and relatively collected, in their approach to any situation. Artemita's close relationship with its animals, and their training, have resulted in tight trade deals with all states, as well as some of the best veterinary, and standard medical educational courses, in the five states. This is sometimes seen as a shock by those in Sial who have little experience outside of their own state, however, anyone who has had any level of higher education has likely had an instructor from, or taken classes in, Artemita. Artemitans are also likely to be hired by ethical offices for their skill in handling situations, some psychologists believe the inherent negotiation abilities, of the average Artemitan, is the sociological result of living with animals and insects on a daily basis. When one lives in Artemita, one learns that dominance and aggression often leads to unnecessary confrontation. Even the State of Sial (often seen as producing aggressive mentalities) primarily seeks guards and officers who have extensive animal handling training from Artemita. Floriantis Population 257,627 Imports Fish from New Megara Crystals from Artemita and Sial Training and Education from all areas Animals and Meat from Artemita and the Wildlands Mechanical, Fashion and Day to Day Products from all areas Domestic Products and Exports Plants and Food Mechanical, Fashion and Day to Day Products Training and Education Floriantis is one of the smaller states, as its population was split when the Gods' Garden was declared a national park. This forced a number of the population to emigrate to other states (such as surrounding Sial border areas, New Megara, Artemita and even the Wildlands). This emigration was met with mixed opinions of the populace, but even those who could be called dissenters preferred the establishment of the Gods' Garden, than to not have it established at all. In the most extreme situations, the dissenters moved to the Wildlands, but took more more pride on the sacrifice for the park, than umbrage at the idea of leaving the federal authority. Whether they left or stayed, the population of Floriantis retained the knowledge and practices commonly found in the plant state. While sometimes seen as the flora version of Artemitan naturalists, Floriantans are more than just plant lovers (just as Artemitans are more than just animal lovers). Floriantans have developed some of the most advanced forms of construction, second only to New Megara. Their gardeneers are capable of engineering giant structures from plants, in ways where the plants flourish while providing some of the strongest, and most stable, structures found within the Island Nation of Geb. Even the flying city of Aroonn, and the underwater cities of New Megara and Yonaguni, couldn't survive without the technical engineering perfected by educators in Floriantis. This 'engineering know how' has also alleviated the two-dimensional space needed for farming, as they have been utilizing advanced terracing, and trellises, to essentially build multi-story farms. This engineering feat is expected to be wide spread enough, by 130P.G.E., to alleviate the need for artificial expansion of the island, for decades to come. New Megara Population 832,736 Imports Crystals from Artemita and Sial Training and Education from all areas Animals and Meat from Artemita and the Wildlands Mechanical, Fashion and Day to Day Products from all areas Domestic Products and Exports Fish Mechanical, Fashion and Day to Day Products Training and Education New Megara is an underwater state, consisting of two large castle-like cities: New Megara (located northeast of the mainland); and Yonaguni (located southwest of the mainland). The cities are as much large complexes as they are castles, brilliant in their crystalline sheen, and impressive classical influences. Channeling the deeply historical stories of ancient lands, (lands submerged by great flooding catastrophes), New Megarans decided to create their cities with an artistically dramatic flair, that spanned the centuries. While Aroonns consider themselves the avant-garde state for fashion, even they are left breathless at the sights of the castles created by those in New Megara. Speculation is rife with why there's such a devotion to artistic integrity of their buildings. It could be due to the almost isolationist feel of living within the ocean; it could be the need for light in places otherwise dimmed by the light filtering water; it could be that the people of New Megara need to fill the deep blue void with something pretty to look at; or it could simply be the most artistic use of a three-dimensional opportunity anyone from Geb has ever had! Whatever the case may be, the fact is, the two cities of New Megara are underwater for a reason. The oceanic storms, where Geb exists, are no laughing matter, and these cities (along with the minor outposts that encircle the island) are Geb's first line of defense against catastrophe. Their magical control over liquid, and earthen, elements keeps people alive. As a result, many New Megarans are mer-people in the literal and figurative sense. The magic developed to enable gills on all, and tails on some, is a feat of biological knowledge that has rightfully earned New Megara as the top state of the medical sciences. Whenever anyone visits New Megara, they are required to “grow gills” (a feat made simple with pills), but also offered other biological enhancements (even if only temporary), ranging from webbing of digits and limbs, to sporting tail growth (either both legs becoming one tail, or with each leg becoming a tail). While growing gills is an easier and quicker form of magical surgery than full on tail growth, it's not unthinkable, for a spring break college couple from Sial, to spend a few days in the hospital (before and after their trip), just so they can “swim like the fishes with the fishes”. The skin also undergoes a transformation between the water and the mainland, as the underwater pressure and temperature requires a somewhat thicker “hide”. The thickening of the skin cells, and increased oil/fat production, often gives many New Megarans a slightly thicker medium build than those on the mainland, while also giving their skin a faint scale-like sparkle due to light refraction. These alterations are usually gone after a day or so out of the water, but it's not unheard of for a mainlander to show off their “New Megaran Tan” from a vacation which was literally “down under”. Still, life isn't all fins and gills in New Megara. Besides the magic needed to keep the island from sinking into the ocean, New Megarans also must contend with the architectural stress on their buildings from the oceanic currents. While there is no definitive numerical value to cite, New Megaran structures are as “open ocean” as they are “breathable air”; on top of that, almost all vehicles in New Megara are split conveyances (water filled/air filled). These are all feats which require advanced knowledge in liquid and gaseous magics to keep the water pressure equalized. This knowledge, and advancement, has also lent itself well to the domestic activities of engineering and food production (hydroponics and fishing). Sial Population 555,134 Imports Fish from New Megara Training and Education from all areas Plants and Food from Floriantis Animals and Meat from Artemita and the Wildlands Mechanical, Fashion and Day to Day Products from all areas Domestic Products and Exports Basic Agricultural Foods – Largest Dairy Production State Mechanical, Fashion and Day to Day Products Training and Education The state of Sial is the primary source of crystal production, and mining, for Geb. Were it not for earth specialists trained in harvesting and growing crystals, utilizing the heat and pressure from the local volcanic shunts, the crystal market would've dried up years ago. While utilization of magic can be done without the use of crystals, their application to the magical sciences, and equipment, is invaluable. As a result, the Sial legislature, and representatives, use their crystal production as leverage whenever they deal with the other states. Such behavior has steeled the opinions of many against the population and state of Sial, thus feeding into a cycle of distrust and political imbalance. This isn't to say that Sial is universally hated, or that the population of Sial universally hates others, but it is undeniable that these issues exist. Still, Sial provides some fantastic educational and career opportunities for its population, and the population of others. While Sial has been granted a form of protection authority over large portions of the Gods' Garden, Floriantis, Aroonn and Artemita also play a large part in the preservation of their national park. This has lent itself to many forms of inter-disciplinary education and job opportunities. These are opportunities which act as a counterbalance to the tight trade negotiations the Sial legislature attempts to leverage. While also a strong food producing state, the largest agricultural state, Sial still relies upon imports of meats and vegetables provided by Aroonn, Artemita, New Megara and Floriantis. It should also be noted, that one of the most important roles of Sial is the role the state plays in terraforming and maintaining the foundation of the island. Without constant vigilance from the water specialists, geologists and earth specialists of the island (many of whom receive the best educational opportunities from Sial), Geb would soon find itself lost to the ocean. The Dis-incorporated Territories (aka, The Wildlands) Population 518,148 Imports See Description Domestic Products and Exports See Description The Wildlands are dis-incorporated individuals, tribes, villages and cities full of people who, for one reason or another, found themselves living outside of the federal government.... depending on their individual agreements with the federal government. While some think of the spear-chucking wild mountain men/women when the word Wildlands is mentioned, the population is far more complex. While there are some who are homeless, and have evaded medical treatment for dangerous psychological instability (a situation doctors have found difficult to address), and a few are criminals (or other dangerous persons), quite a few are also trade based ranchers (who are citizens of neighboring states, but need space in the wildlands to ranch), experimental scientists (who may otherwise be unable to operate their experiments within their home states), rural farmers and countryfolk, or people who simply wanted to live a subdued city life outside of a federalized city. In addition to the above, there are also quite a few spas, relaxation clinics, natural retreats, veterinary recovery retreats and a couple mental health clinics. With such a variety of living styles, products, people and treaties, laws and special exemptions, with the states, the Wildlands are very much the definition of variety. Some might claim this leads to chaos (there have been more than a few trade and legal disputes), but it's far less chaotic than the press tends to publicize. Citizens of the Wildlands can buy into citizenship (via voluntary taxation) with the state of their choice. Others may instead choose to buy into their own communities (if it is an option, as some communities require taxation without a choice), which in turn may or may not have certain treaties or agreements with the federal government and/or states. This variety of living has a major drawback for those communities outside of the regular federal authority, as representatives from the Wildlands don't have a voting voice in national laws. While they are allowed to speak, they can't vote for or against actions that dictate governance over the five main states. This lack of reliable services makes living in the Wildlands a very mixed bag of opportunity and hardship. All of this has left much of their trade and laws up to individuals or community contracts, rather than as a standardized agreement between states. Because so much of the trade is handled by those who hold either state citizenship, or state trade contracts, tracking actual imports and exports across the borders of the Wildlands is difficult. The last time such a census included an evaluation of Wildlands trade, a great deal of the trade was counted multiple times, while other aspects of trade were in such low quantities that it was meaningless to track. What can be said for certain is this: the Wildlands participates in as much trade per capita as any other state. This should come as no surprise, since much of the populace of the Wildlands trades under the trade agreements of an actual state. At the same time, it's much more difficult to smuggle items, let alone launder money, via the Wildlands. Some think this is due to the individual trade laws compelling auditors to be that much more on their toes when dealing in and with the Wildlands; others think that it's because it's more difficult to gain a legitimate trade name if you work with the Wildlands; others think it might be both, but nobody knows for sure. All of these factors combined make the Wildlands just as important to national trade as any other state, even if it is irritatingly difficult to properly track. The District of Vesta Population N/A Imports See Description Domestic Products and Exports See Description The District of Vesta is the capital center, and pseudo-city, of the Island of Geb. Its six square mile radius is located just northeast of the island's center, at the junction between Artemita, Floriantis and Sial. While some people live in D.V., their place of residence is determined by their registered state, and D.V. itself is more of a government center than an actual city. The taxation for goods and services is based on the rates determined by the business' state of origin, with a living tax rate determined via average of all five states. This leaves for a very bare bones style City Hall and Social Services network, as criminals are extradited to the state of their victim, and basic services are almost automatic in how they operate (on a legal level). Even then, most of the buildings are federal buildings, such as state funded homes for representatives, museums and other public access works. Government The country of GEB is a democratic republic divided into three major branches of government: Legislative, Executive and Judicial. Voting Election years involve all three branches of government, and are spaced out over a period of four years: First Year is for the House; Second Year is for the Senate; Third Year is for the Executive; Fourth Year is for the Judicial. The election for each branch is regulated differently, with added regulations, and exemptions, for those in the dis-incorporated territories (the Wildlands). All elections are paid for by the state, with strict regulation on the start and stop dates for campaigning. While political support groups (small party systems) are allowed, major political parties are not (no cross state parties, no major fundraising systems, no party based caucusing, etc..), making for the practice of a party based primary incompatible with this system. Candidates must win on their platform alone, but non-incumbents must also qualify for federal funding by meeting a signature goal set forth by the state. This signature seeking period must take place during the election year preceding the period of election for their seat. While a candidate can spend up to 1 full year collecting signatures, the signatures must be turned in no later than 12 full months prior to the start date of the election period for their seat. Once signatures are gathered, and verified, the prospective candidate is then examined for any disqualifying factors (such as major violations of the law). If the candidate is 'clean', they are registered and placed on the ballot for federal funding. Private funding of specific candidates, or personalities, through advertising, is forbidden. Not even an allusion of approval is allowed in major ads. Ads can, however, target one specific topic of discussion (such as a bill, or legal issue). While candidates cannot support an advertisement directly, they can directly discuss specific topics and issues. False and egregious ads, designed to circumvent the system, are considered felonies; and while Freedom of Expression is the primary right of the Constitution, there is no veil of ignorance protecting those who release a political advertisement with false information, as that is considered to be an attempt at voter manipulation. Penalties for such a violation of law range from a minor fine, to jail time. There have only been three such cases in the history of Geb, two settled out of court with an apology, one was sentenced to the maximum time of 5 years. While a great deal of effort has been made to ensure a fair and amiable election season, there is plenty of room for arguments, discussion and reprehensible behavior to take place. Politicians still find a way to campaign outside of the election season, groups still find a way to lobby for their politicians, and committees still fundraise for their favorite politician. Still, it is a better system than most, and the lack of a solid nationwide party system allows for quite a few wild cards, and 'independent' or 'small politicians' to become elected each political season. The Legislative Branch The Legislative Branch consists of a House of Representatives and Senate. The election year for the Legislative Branch is divided into two years, of six month periods each, from spring to fall. The House Race takes place in the first year cycle, and the Senate Race takes place in the second year cycle. Where the House of Representatives is based on population count, 1 for nearly every 50,000, the Senate is a solid number of 4 per state. This number is built-in to fluctuate, guaranteeing that there will not be more than 2.5 Representatives for every 1 Senator, and no fewer than a 1.5 to 1 ratio. This usually means the districting for House elections undergoes re-evaluation before the districting for the Senate. While Senators serve the state, they are divided into voting districts, just as with the House, only the districting for the Senate is based on environmental and socioeconomic factors (farmland vs city, water rights, etc...). This is done to guarantee quality of life representation, regardless of population density. All re-evaluations and districting are handled by the state government proposals, before being placed before a popular vote. They must be within federal guidelines, unanimous at the state level, and have three-quarters of support from the popular vote. There are no senators for the dis-incorporated territories (the Wildlands), and House members sent by the dis-incorporated territories are typically one for each village, town or city (hence the lack of justification for Senate presence, and an absence for an accurate accounting of total dis-incorporated representation. Not all show up for every session, and some give proxy power to neighboring villages, towns, cities, etc..). The privileges extended to representatives of the dis-incorporated territories are largely dependent on the individual area, however, none are allowed to vote in matters which hold no concern over their areas. House Members Per State Aroonn 8 Artemita 8 Floriantis 5 New Megara 16 Sial 11 Total Members of the House: 48 Total Members of the Senate 20 The Executive Branch The Executive Branch consists of a singular individual, the President, and their chosen cabinet (which maintains executive duties and oversight for the President). While cabinet positions can change, some with congressional approval, some without, the number of cabinet positions rarely exceeds two-dozen. Some temporary positions include, but are not limited to, Economic Czar, Magic Defense and Security Czar, and the Officer of Dis-incorporated Relations. Permanent positions are reserved for more continuous relationships, which include, but are not limited to: The Vice President, Secretary of Education, Secretary of Defense, Secretary of the Interior and Secretary of State. The presidential election plays out much like other elections, with a few differences. The Presidential Candidate must meet with the following requirements: They must have an minimal educational understanding of each branch of government, each state, with full knowledge of all active treaties and trade agreements. They must also have served at least 8 years in a form of public service They must meet with a minimum required amount of signatures with each state. This varies with each state, but each candidate must meet the same requirements for each state. State requirements are rarely lower than 10% of the votes cast in the previous election, and limited by federal law to be no more than 20% of the votes cast in the previous election. The maximum amount of presidential candidates is equal to the number of states. That means the current maximum is 5. Who makes the top 5 is dependent on the number of verified signatures. Even incumbents must meet these requirements. Still, rarely have there been presidential elections with more than three candidates. Presidential candidates can either choose their running mate prior to, during or after the election; or they may offer the Vice Presidential position to an opponent, after the election; or they may offer the position to a vote of the Congress, after the election. It is the Privilege of the President to choose the method. While other methods have been suggested, and would be legal, no other methods have been used, as the above have been widely accepted as the traditional means. The election is based on a republic representation, and popular representation. In order to continue to discourage bi-party existence, every person is represented in the Proportional Electoral Vote. In order to protect rural/farmland areas from being dominated by high population areas, the Republic Electoral Vote acts as a true counter balance. This is how it works: Every census year the ratio of Electoral votes for both Proportional and Republic is examined to maintain a targeted electoral balance of under, or around, 300 for both Proportional and Republic. As of the census of 98P.G.E., the ratio is as follows: All citizens born in the 5 states are born as registered voters, however, they still cannot cast ballots until the first election within 11 months of their 18th birthday. The exception to the above revolves around the Wildlands. Those who renounce their statehood, and move to the dis-incorporated “Wildlands”, lose their voting rights. Those born in the Wildlands, are not born with innate federal voting rights (but are born with local voting rights). Those who are in the Wildlands, who “purchase” statehood citizenship, are automatically registered as federal voters. As of the 98 P.G.E. census, only 176,170 in the Wildlands maintained Federal Voting Rights for their registered state. As of the most recent census - the Proportional Electorate is equal to 1 registered voter per 10,000. Rounded up above 5. This was determined to be the most appropriate value for each voter, while maintaining an electorate value under 300. The Republic Electorate is the total number provided by the Proportional Electorate, split up evenly per each of the 5 states, and then rounded down. This means the Proportional Electorate typically maintains a slight edge above the Republic Electorate, however, it still guarantees a near equal representation for lower population states. Those who are federal voters, within the dis-incorporated Wildlands, are counted as voters of the state where they registered. An election has rarely resulted in a win within the marginal variation between the two electorate bodies. The Proportional and Republic Electorate votes are awarded to candidates based on the % of votes they secure, rounded up for 5 or above, rounded down for 4 or below. In such a case where this rounding may award, or fail to award, 1 or more beyond the state's total, then that state will adjust the rounding based on the majority secured. In the case of a virtual tie for the most votes (within 4%), a runoff is conducted between the candidates. If there are more than two candidates, the candidates who are not within 4% of the most votes are removed from the runoff election. Should the first runoff be within 4%, a second and final runoff is conducted. In this second runoff, IF another virtual tie results, then congress convenes to cast their ballots for the winner. Regardless of how close it comes during this final vote tally, the winner is declared based on total Electorate and Congressional votes. All elections are prepared with the possibility of 2 subsequent runoffs. Proportional Electorate (PE) and Republic Electorate (RE) Table The Judicial Branch The Judicial Branch consists of two justices per state, and three for the dis-incorporated territories (the Wildlands). For the 5 states, during a six month process, one set of justices is proposed by the Governor of each state, and voted on by that state's legislature. It is not uncommon for the Governor to go through upwards of 5 nominations for the Federal Supreme Court, but they typically nominate one of their state's two justices already sitting on the Supreme Court. Since the dis-incorporated Wildlands do not have a governor, no such state centric nomination process takes place for them. The other set of justices is voted on by each respective state, as well as the three from the dis-incorporated Wildlands. The requirements for both sets are very strict: The nominated individual must have been a sitting justice for at least 12 years, and be in good standing. The court level of experience is not an issue, as long as they had sat on the bench for 12 years, and had not been removed, license suspended, or placed on judicial probation. The prospective justice must pick 5 court decisions they have made which best reflects their attitudes toward society. These decisions are submitted to the election commission, and used in state sponsored advertising of their social platform. They must not engage in any vote seeking election activities, such as fundraisers, or action committees. They do have state registered and monitored campaign managers to assist in approved campaign activities, while simultaneously being audited. Interviews with the press are allowed for position clarification, and public disclosure of their record. When participating in major public appearances, any interviews, which are conducted, must be conducted with a universal time allotment to all contending justices, and no justice, or member of the press, may participate in time based favoritism, or promotion. Justices may not participate in business oriented appearances, community action functions, or fundraising activities. The requirements then take a detour depending on the process: Nomination Process For the five states, the Governor is left up to their own devices to determine their top nominations for Supreme Court Justice. The nominations must be submitted to the state legislature in a public declaration. This declaration gives a full professional and personal biography of the nominated justice. This full disclosure is often scrutinized by the public, including any and all omissions. The debate and grilling process varies depending on the legislature, but it is grueling process even with a friendly legislature. Voting Process For the public election, any justice may apply for ballot presence. After their background requirements are met, each justice must submit their own biography for public distribution. They may hire a private company to organize and format the biography for submission, but it must remain accurate and follow stringent filing formatting. This biography is then reviewed and approved for distribution by the state electoral committee. The candidate is then interviewed before the state legislature, covering each point of the biography, up to 10 questions by the legislature on subjects of concern. While not as intense as the nomination process, it remains a grueling event. In the case of the dis-incorporated Wildlands, justices are often interviewed by either the legislature of a willing state, a leading and respective council of one of the larger cities in the Wildlands, or by a panel of universally respected journalists. This interview process is publicly revealed for all candidates on the same day. Members of the public are allowed to submit their own questions to a public forum provided by the legislature. Each week, the Justice running for Supreme Court Office may choose to submit written answers to topics, or questions, provided on this forum. There may be upwards of 3 debates supplied by the press, and in these debates, common questions or topics are chosen, many from the official public forum. The winner of the election must win by a margin greater than 2%, or spark a run off with all contenders within 2% of the front runner. There may be upwards of 2 runoffs, whereupon the second runoff is decided by the frontrunner. This 6 month process goes quickly, as a justice with 12+ years of bench presence typically has a great deal of history to examine. Very rarely has a justice been disqualified after the background check phase, and those who have been disqualified (before and after the background check) typically entered to make a public statement (such as one in protest on a hot topic issue). Due to the requirements for position on the Supreme Court, the public takes this election period more seriously than any other. It should also be noted that justices vying for the position are typically passionate about the law, and the rights of the average citizen. This doesn't mean there aren't ideological rifts, or infallible justices, just that they typically have a great deal of reason and knowledge behind their positions. The Supreme Court isn't perfect, but views are often equally represented in chamber discussions, leading for a relatively positive outcome on decisions. While the Supreme Court is beholden to public scrutiny, every four years, the decisions which come from chambers are typically viewed with respect. This process of judicial elections has an added effect of justices going out of their way to explain how the law works, and why they voted the way they did, thus increasing the public knowledge of their fundamental rights. It should also be noted, that most justices choose to retire after a few election cycles, in order to keep a fresh stream of new ideas and interpretations. The average time served on the Supreme Court Bench, for a justice of the five states, is 12 years (some stay for 6 election cycles); while those from the dis-incorporated Wildlands have a bit higher average of 16 years (fewer justices means they tend to stay a bit longer). Check out the Copyright Information and Allowed Use here - Understanding Copyright (especially written for kids)Category:Characters Category:Locations